


Snowflake of Farewell

by Alp_catale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Ending of Frozen the movie, F/M, Jack frost & Elsa - Relationship - Freeform, Jack frost leaves Elsa, Jelsa - Freeform, Kissing, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), One Shot, Originally Posted on deviantART, Sad, elsa - Freeform, farewell, my first jelsa fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: Arendelle castle was full of happiness and everyone was also happy.But Elsa miss something or should I say Someone?
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 14





	Snowflake of Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on DeviantArt,  
> But now it's here to you guys to read.
> 
> (kittycat165 on DeviantArt)
> 
> btw, this fanfic is from 2015 and I didn't know about Frozen 2 then so don't hate me.  
> I love jelsa then but now I like it but I have other ships that I like more.
> 
> \-----  
> ' thinking'
> 
> '' talking''
> 
> \-------
> 
> So enjoy :)

Happy.  
  
  
That was what she felt right now, her blue eyes looked at everything and everyone.  
She could see all their faces and they showed Happiness and they even smile to her,  
And that made her more happy then every before.  
  


'…I did it...'

Her face turn to see that they all enjoy of what she had made,  
She had turned the palace yard so that they all could skate and from the sky it was falling snowflakes.  
They all were happy and sometimes she could hear laughter.  
And whatever way she looked she could see that the people of Allendale had fun.  
That's right, fun.  
  
  
It was then she remember someone, someone that loved to have fun and make everyone,  
But most the children happy, And that person even was there for her.  
  
  
'...Jack...'

She turns her head back to where she last saw him, but he was not there.  
So she starts to look around in the crowd of people that skated and talked and other things.  
It was hard to look for boy with a blue hood and brown pants, because most of the people had something blue and brown on them.

But then she recall that Jack had white hair, so the search of him was a bit easy now that then most had normal hair color, except from her and Jack.  
  
  
'' Elsa! ''  
  


She look around to see that her sister was coming over to her by her skate.

It looked like she was about to fall so Elsa go fast over to her as she could. And when Anna did fall Elsa take a good hold on Anna's arms, Anna thanked her for it.  
  
  
'' Um, Elsa…I glad that you made so that all can have fun here ''  
  
  
When she said 'fun' Elsa recall that Jack was gone, so she turn her back to the crowd.  
  


'' Elsa? ''  
  
  
Her sister said but Elsa didn't reply.

She only had her head to the crowd and still look for a boy with white hair. Anna looked at Elsa and saw that she had a bit nervous and sad face on her.  
  
  
‘what is she looking for? '

She thought to herself

Sudden she felt that Elsa stopped holding her arms and start to walk away.

Anna then fall to her knees, and she look at Elsa that start to go closer to the crowd of people.

'' Elsa! ''

'' I'm sorry Anna, but I need to go! ''

Then she was gone and Anna sit there on her knees alone.

But she didn't sit there every long because Kristoff came and help her up on her feet

'' Where did you sister go off to? ''

Kristoff asked when Anna was back on her feet.

Anna looks at him first but turns her head back to the crowd, with wonder.

'' I don't know...''

Back to Elsa, she was walking and looks around in the crowed and some other places.  
But whatever she looked she didn't find him.

‘ Where are you?! '

So she stopped and stands there, in her head there where many question,  
There were like; where is he, why did he leave without say goodbye and so on.

She sighs to herself and her sad eyes look over to the gate that was now open.

Her could see that some people came thought it to see or skate like the others and then she saw it.

Of what she saw was that a boy slowly starts to walk to the gate.  
And in his right hand he held something, was that a staff?

‘..Jack... '

No time to think, Elsa start to walk faster to the gate and she keep her gaze on the boy.

It was like no one took the time to look at him or Elsa because they all were so much in skating and so more.

However, after that she had walk out of the crowd she was now near the gate.

And the boy had on long time exit it.

Elsa didn't stop where she was and continued to walk and pass through the gate.

On outside of the castle it was quite, because everyone was in the palace yard.

But not too quiet, because she could hear the seagulls that fly above her and they sound happy to fly there in the wind.

Anyway, they were not what she was looking for.

So she turns her head down to look right in front of her. There, a bit away from her she could see Jack walking away with his staff lead on his shoulder.

He looked so calm and relaxed when he walked, and he also whistles too.

It was like he didn't know that Elsa was stand there a bit away from him and with a sad face.

Was he really going to leave her there, without a simple goodbye?

‘… I don't want you go, Jack ‘

With that thought she uses her magic and sends a little snowflake towards jack.  
It danced in the wind and slowly but fast came near him.

It just like any snowflake and it remind her about that time when he did the same to her, after that they had met each other.

It was then the snowflake fly past Jack's blue eye.

He stop his whistling to look at the snowflake that dance in the wind and slowly disappear from his eyesight.

And he stopped his walking to just stand there. Elsa saw this and walks toward to where he was, with normal pace.

Her sad face change and she looked a bit happy, but deep down she was still sad.  
S he really didn't want him to go,He was there and help her before and she start to like him.

And he likes her too but both of them knew that their relationship wouldn't work.  
Because he was immortal and she was not, but that didn't stop her to love him.

'' You know, it not nice to leave without say goodbye ''

When she said that Jack turn around to face her, he took his staff that lean on his should earlier and then he lean on it while he stand there.

His blue eyes met hers.

'' Well, I thought that I would make someone here sad, your majesty ''

Of course, he knew that she would be sad about it.

Because it happen before when they was arguing, it was about that when she couldn't control her powers.

After that he left her, and to Elsa it was painful to be all alone.   
However, right there where they were, Elsa's blue eyes slowly begin to water and her lips start to tremble. 

''..Jack....''

His head that leaning against his staff was now normal again and he stood straight, and in his hand he held his staff.

And his expression that was before happy change to care and a little bit worry when he saw the tears on her cheeks, but then a smile appear on his lips.

'' Hey, you should be happy.. I mean, you finally got to be with your sister and the others, without hurting them….’’

When he said that Elsa took and dry the tears with her hand.

Then more tears came and she hide her face with her hands. 

But she couldn’t hide the sobbing from him.

‘ ..Yes, I'm happy but...-'

The tears came more and more and they were warm against her skin, and her face slowly turns to pink behind the hands.

Jack could see that she start to shiver, not of the cold but sadness. 

'..Elsa...’

With a sigh and his smile turn warm with care, and then his feet start to move and slowly but fast he walk over to where she was.

'..But why?..'

He was only a bit away from her and that warm smile didn't fade away, but she didn't know that because her eyes were hiding behind those pale hands.

''..You just going to leave me and forge-...''

It was then she feel two cold hands on her own, but that was not all because those hands take a hold of hers and slowly take them away from her face.

And it was no point to hide herself, so she look up to meet a pair of blue eyes with snowflakes in them. 

''..I'm not going to forget you,..Snowflake..''

And with that said, he closes the gap between them and their lips met.

‘ …You will always be in my heart……’

The end~!


End file.
